


How it should have been

by Crazy_panda_25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Harry is very happy with his family, Love, M/M, a bit of angst, happiness, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_panda_25/pseuds/Crazy_panda_25
Summary: What would have happened if Voldemort never rose to power?This is a fanfiction about a random time in the Marauder's life if Voldemort never rose to power at all.





	

  
It's a warm, sunny July day when Sirius and Remus come over to the Potter household for a visit. They apparate outside the door then knock. It's Lily that opens the door and without a word turns around and....

 

"James! Harry! Sirius and Remus are here," Lily calls upstairs, smiling at the two men.

"Padfoot," Harry shouts, running down the stairs.

"Hiya Prongslet," Sirius says, hugging the four year old.

"Daddy's trying to build a wardrobe," Harry says, beaming at his godfather.

"This I've got to see," Sirius says, laughing, before turning to Lily, "he finally convinced you to get another one, then?"

"No, he 'accidentally' broke the door on the old one and wouldn't let me repair it," Lily says, shaking her head.

"It WAS an accident," James protests, as he walks through the door, his smile telling a different story.

"Sure it was, love," Lily says, folding her arms over her chest but there isn't even a hint of anger in her eyes.

"You can't get anything past Lily, mate," Sirius says, picking Harry up and putting him on his shoulders making the child giggle.

"I could say the same about you and Remus," James says, smirking, "are you still in the dog house for setting fire to the kitchen on New Year's Eve ?"

"He can't stay mad at me for long," Sirius says, sending a brilliant smile at Remus, who just shakes his head fondly.

"Whatever you say, Pads," Remus says, smiling fondly when he turns his attention to Harry, who is giggling while messing with his godfathers hair.

"Harry, what have I told you about messing with my hair," Sirius laughs, lifting the child off his shoulders.

"You can't mess with perfection," Harry chimes, beaming at his godfather.

"Oh Merlin, what have you done to my child," James says, picking Harry up in his own arms, "Harry, don't listen to Padfoot he's an utter moron. Our hair is perfection, not his girly locks."

"I'm offended, my hair isn't girly," Sirius says, shaking out his midnight black hair, "and yours looks like you've been dragged through a bush backwards way."

"I'm sorry, James, but I have to agree with him there," Lily says, laughing when James scowls at her.

"Yeah, Pads has a point," Remus says, putting his arm round his boyfriend's shoulders with a smile at his friend.

"See two people agree with me," Sirius says, pulling his tongue out at James.

"One's biased and the other doesn't like your hair either," James says, laughing.

"Lily loves my hair, don't you Lils?" Sirius asks, smiling at his best mate's wife.

"If it wasn't so long I would," Lily answers, laughing when Sirius fakes offence.

"Mooooony, tell them my hair is fabulous as it is," Sirius says, pouting at his boyfriend.

"Don't worry, Pads, they're just jealous," Remus says, running his hand through Sirius' hair gently.

"As if," James argues, putting Harry on the floor with a smile, "anyway, before we ended up arguing about our hair was there a reason you came over?"

"I can't have just missed my brother, can I," Sirius says, ruffling James' hair up, "anyway, it's Harry's birthday in two days and me and Rem are here to make the last days of being four amazing."

"Yayyyyy!" Harry shouts, jumping up and down.

"Just don't let him anywhere near the kitchen and everything will be fine," Remus adds, with a smirk.

"Oi, I only set it on fire once and you were the one that distracted me," Sirius says, folding his arms.

"To much information, mates," James says, putting his hands on each of Harry's ears.

"Not like that, Prongs, you filthy so and so," Sirius says, shaking his head, "he asked me to clear the shed out."

"And he just so happened to forget to tell me he was cooking," Remus says, smirking.

"I still blame you," Sirius says, pulling his tongue out at Remus making Harry giggle.

"How old are you again, Padfoot?" James says, laughing, "two or three?"

"I'd say two and five months," Lily laughs.

"Okay, okay if you're all finished calling me childish, I want to see this wardrobe you're making, Prongs," Sirius says, throwing his arm round his best mate.

"I hate you," James grumbles, but leads the way anyway, leaving Remus, Lily and Harry alone.

"So you haven't got sick of him yet?" Remus asks, when the two of them had gone into the kitchen with Harry in tail.

"Mummy loves Daddy," Harry says, smiling a charming smile that reminded Remus to much of James.

"Yes, mummy loves daddy, indeed," Lily says, setting to work making a cup of tea with her wand.

"Did you ever think we'd be here? When we were in Hogwarts I mean?" Remus asks, watching Harry play with a toy stag.

"Never, from first year to fifth year I hated the lot of you," Lily jokes, smirking.

"What made you change your mind?" Remus asks, taking the tea Lily offers him.

"I realised you weren't that bad, James was still arrogant, Sirius was still annoying, Peter was still a pleaser, you were still a mysterious but I saw another side to you all," Lily answers, smiling, "a side that loved each other and cared about each other. I still wonder why I didn't see it sooner when it is so easy to see."

"Speaking of Peter, have you or James seen him lately?" Remus asks, neither him nor Sirius had seen him since two christmas' ago.

"No, James reckons it's because he feels left out but-" Lily says, Remus cuts her off.

"-You reckon he doesn't need us anymore," Remus finishes for her, he had thought the same since they'd been seeing Peter less and less since they left school and all he could put it down to was that he didn't need James and Sirius' popularity anymore.

"Yeah," Lily says, nodding.

"I think the same but it's gonna be harder for James and Sirius to accept it. Sirius just wants to believe he's always too busy," Remus says, understandingly.

"James is the same and maybe we're wrong but it makes sense," Lily says, nodding her head.

"Peter?" Harry asks, looking at the two adults questioningly.

"One of our friends from school, you remember him?" Remus answers, softly.

"Why he no come here anymore?" Harry asks, confused.

"We don't know, babe," Lily answers, stroking her son's messy hair lovingly.

"That wardrobe is amazing, mate," Sirius says, laughing at James as the two of them walk down the stairs.

"Shut up," James says, sulkingly.

"Why didn't you just use a spell to build it, it would be easier," Remus says, shaking his head with a smile on his face.

"Lily wanted to show me how the muggles do it," James says, sulkingly, "I swear I don't know how they survive without magic."

"Agreed," Sirius says, before changing into Padfoot and running around the kitchen.

"Padfoot," Harry cheers, giggling at the large black dog.

"I give him two minutes until he breaks something," Remus says to James.

"You have more faith in him then me," James says, laughing when the dog licks his hand, "eww, Pads, that's disgusting."

Padfoot barks, tilting his head to the side and blinking up at the three of them.

"He's so adorable when he's a dog," Lily says, scratching Padfoot behind the ears.

"You won't be saying that when he gets hairs all over your house," Remus says, smiling fondly as Padfoot licks Harry playfully.

"Look at you with your heart eyes," James laughs, nudging Remus with his elbow.

"Shut up, Prongs," Remus says, blushing slightly.

"Aww, look he's embarrassed," Lily mocks, giggling.

"I hate both of you," Remus says, laughing when Padfoot jumps up at him and licks his face.

"It must be love," James laughs, watching his two friends and his son mess around with a smile on his face.

"I think they're really cute," Lily says, kissing her husband on the cheek, "Rem was asking me whether I thought this is where I'd be now when we where in Hogwarts."

"Let me guess... no," James says, smiling, "you hated us with a passion back then."

"Well you were arrogant," Lily says, playfully.

"And you were a know it all," James retorts, smirking.

"You had annoying friends," Lily says, glancing at Padfoot, Remus and Harry, who are laughing and messing around, "still have."

"And you had friends that all fancied Sirius," James says, making both of them laugh.

"That was only Mary, Jasmine, Marlene and Kathleen," Lily disagrees, laughing.

"Other then Snape, name another person you hung out with," James says, smirking when Lily's eyebrows furrow in thought, "he even went out with Kathleen in second year and then she dumped him."

"Okay, I'll admit most girls fancied Pads at school," Lily says, laughing, "and Kathleen only dumped him because she realised she still liked her ex. Anyway, we probably wouldn't be here now if she didn't...."

CRASH!

"Well. It was only a matter of time," Lily says, laughing when Padfoot bows his head guiltily.

"Hated that vase anyway so don't repair it," James laughs.

"That's good then," Sirius says, changing back into his humans form, "I thought I'd be in trouble."

"For smashing her stuck up sister's present? Not likely," James jokes, dodging and laughing as Lily goes to smack him lightly on the arm.

"Naughty, Padfoot," Harry says, wagging his finger at his godfather.

"Sorry, Prongslet," Sirius apoligises, hanging his head in mock guilt.

"You're forgiven, Siri," Harry says, smiling up at his godfather, his green eyes shining.

"Thanks, pup," Sirius says, picking Harry up with a fond smile, "hey pup, do you think Moony will like it if we change his hair red?" Harry nods eagerly

"No he would not," Remus says, dodging the spell with a laugh.

"Always the spoilsport is our Moony," Sirius laughs, slinging his free arm around Remus neck.

"Who turned my hair red?" James asks, glaring at his friends.

"It was all Remus, me and Prongslet had nothing to do with it, right pup?" Sirius answers, smirking as Harry shouts, "it was all Remmy."

"What do you think, Lils? Should we believe them?" James asks, pretending to consider whether he's lying or not.

"It is two against one, but should we trust the trouble maker and his sidekick," Lily answers, trying to fight to keep a straight face.

"I'm not a sidekick," Sirius protests, making them all burst into fits of laughter.

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

It is half ten at night and Harry has been put to bed, leaving the three marauders and Lily to talk.

"Remind me again why her name's Ziggy again," Sirius asks, stroking the sleeping cat on his knee.

"James talked to a muggle magician, who named himself Ziggy. So he decided to name the cat after him to congratulate, and I quote, 'for being the first muggle with magic powers', Lily says, making Sirius bark out a laugh.

"I didn't know it was all fake," James protests, pouting.

"I'm pretty sure if he was a muggle with magic powers he would be a wizard, Prongs," Remus says, smirking.

"I know that now!" James says, sounding like a sulky child.

"Aww, are they bullying, Prongsy?" Sirius coos.

"Yeah, tell them off Siri," James says, childishly pouting.

"Don't bully my Prongsy," Sirius says, wrapping an arm round him in mock protection.

"Merlin, I though Sirius just put the kid to bed," Remus laughs, to which James pulls a tongue out at, "how mature."

"We could always tell them how you begged..." Sirius starts, but Remus cuts him off.

"Do not finish that sentence," Remus warns, laughing when James makes mock gagging noises.

"Don't act the innocent, James, we all know Harry came from somewhere," Sirius says, making Remus groan in disgust.

"Shall we change the subject or should I put a silence charm around myself?" Remus says, shaking his head, "I'll never be able to look Harry in the eyes again."

"Right...new...subject...now!" Lily says, glaring at the two wizards.

"Okay then, Remus how's your teaching going?" James asks.

"Erm...good, I mean great. It's really good to be back at Hogwarts after so long," Remus says, smirking, "the Slytherin's last year were horrible, though, they think they're above everyone."

"This is why I could never be a teacher, I'd have hexed all them by now," James says, smirking as Lily lightly hits him on the arm.

"You couldn't teach to save your life, mate, let's face it," Sirius answers, dodging the cushion James throws at him, "Oi, watch Zig, you almost flattened her with a flying cushion."

"Sorry Zigs. I'll admit it's true, I couldn't teach to save my life...unless it was Quidditch," James says, shrugging, "what about you, Siri, you'd be a brilliant teacher."

Sirius barks a laugh, "Are you kidding? Can you see me being a role model for any kid or telling them off for bad behaviour?"

"Yeah, I can actually," James answers, adding at Sirius' raised eyebrow, "I'm serious."

"No, I'm Sirius," Sirius corrects, smirking as the other three groan at the well over used pun.

"How many times have you used that pun since first year?" Remus asks, shaking his head fondly at his boyfriend.

"Too many," Sirius, James and Lily all say at once.

"Back to the task in hand, I think you'd be a really good teacher, Sirius," James says.

"And what would I teach? Even if I would be any sort of a good teacher, what would I be? Remus already has the Defence job," Sirius says, realising James wasn't joking anymore.

"We could ask if we can share the job," Remus offers.

"Wait, back track a minute, give me a reason why I'd be a remotely good teacher," Sirius asks, confused.

"You use to help younger students with their homework and revision and even Professor M said their grades shot up," James says.

"You're patient, kind and understanding," Lily says, smiling softly.

"You'd be a good role model as you always fight for what's right even when everyone around you tries to stop you doing that," Remus says, smirking at his boyfriend's bewildered look.

"I...I'm still not convinced," Sirius says, looking between them, "this is a joke, right?"

"No," Remus, James and Lily say at the same time.

"But..." Sirius is cut off by a loud crack of someone apparating outside and a knock on the door.

"Who could that be at this time of night?" James says, using Sirius watch to check the time.

Knock! Knock!

"Do you want me to get it?" Lily asks, when James starts to get up.

"No, I've got it," James answers.

 

 

Opening the door with his wand out, James is surprised to see none other then Regulus Black stood there.

"What in Merlins name are you doing here?" James says, keeping his wand in his hand, not trusting the youngest Black.

"Not happy to see me, Potter," Regulus snares, cold dark grey eyes glaring at him.

"I'm not happy to see any dark wizard, Black," James answers, still gripping his wand.

"Put your wand away, Potter, I'm not here to fight," Regulus says, glaring at the marauder.

"What else are you here for then?" James asks, keeping his wand in his hand.

"I want to talk to Sirius," Regulus answers, coldly.

"Even less chance of that," James snaps, "you're not going anywhere near him."

"Try and stop me, Potter," Regulus snarles.

"Neither you nor any of your family are ever going near him again," James says, clenching his jaw.

"What does he want, James?" Sirius asks, walking to stand beside his best mate.

"He's just going," James answers, glaring at the younger Black.

"No I'm not, I need to speak to you," Regulus counters, glancing at James before adding, "alone."

"Alright, James go back to the others," James gives him a look that clearly says 'are you sure' so Sirius adds, "I'll be fine, I promise."

Nodding James leaves the two Black's to talk.

"This better be important, Reg," Sirius says, calmly.

"M-Mother's dead, Sirius," Regulus answers, looking down.

"I'm sorry, Reg," Sirius says, knowing how much his brother loved their mother even though he had hated her.

"I know you always hated her but..." Regulus starts but Sirius cuts him off.

"I didn't always hate her, Reg, but you know how it was after my sorting. I didn't fit in. Never did if I'm honest," Sirius explains, softly.

"You were always my brother," Regulus says, quietly.

"You did and said some horrible things at Hogwarts and I'm not even talking about to me. You bullied people because of their blood status," Sirius says, slight anger showing in his voice, "but I felt horrible after running away, not because I left that hell hole but because I left you."

"I didn't want to leave," Regulus says, shaking his head, "unlike you, I loved mother and father."

"And they loved you back! Don't you see. They hated my guts," Sirius says, running his hand through his hair, "You know they nearly killed me. You have no idea what it felt like to be hated so much that they were willing to kill you."

"You pushed them too far...," Regulus starts.

"I was sorted into Griffindor and believe everyone should be treated the same, how is that pushing someone too far? My godson is in bed right now and we couldn't care less what house he gets sorted into when the time comes, we love him how he is. I don't see why our parents where different," Sirius intrupts, "why are you here Regulus?"

"I thought you might want to know your mother is dead so I'm sorry i came as you don't seem to care," Regulus snaps, his dark grey eyes glaring.

"She tortured me, Reg, and you're asking me to grief for her? For someone that wouldn't have bat an eyelid if I was dead. I'm not sorry she's dead but I feel sorry for you because she was your mother. I'm so, so sorry, Regulus," Sirius says, softly.

"Are you gonna come to the funeral?" Regulus asks, looking down at his shoes.

"No one would want me there, I'm not a proper Black remember," Sirius says, reaching out to wipe an escaped tear off his brothers face.

"I want you there," Regulus says, looking at his brother pleading.

"I can't, Reg, I'm sorry," Sirius answers, guiltily.

"Why? Why can't you? She gave you a home, food and anything you wanted for sixteen years. Can't you at least come to her funeral," Regulus says, his dark eyes angry now.

"I only wanted one thing from her for sixteen years, something you can't throw money at. I wanted her to love me. It wasn't much to ask but she never gave it me," Sirius snaps, "I know you always loved her but I didn't and I have no interest in going to her funeral."

"You know what, Sirius? Mother was right about everything she ever said, you never care about anyone but yourself," Regulus spits, before disapparating leaving Sirius alone.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What did he want?" James asks, standing up from the sofa.

"Doesn't matter," Sirius answers, running his hand through his hair.

"If it's bothering you, of course it matters," Remus says, concerned.

"He just wanted to tell me, his mother's dead," Sirius says, sighing, "and ask me to come to the funeral."

"What did you say?" Remus asks, taking his boyfriend's hand when he sits down beside him.

"No. Told him why I couldn't and that everyone there hates me but he just...he just told me that everything she'd ever said about me was true and that I never care about anyone but myself," Sirius explains.

"Don't listen to him," James says, firmly, "he doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Maybe I should have said I'd go, even if it was just to support him," Sirius says, quietly, "he's just lost his mother and I'm his big brother, I should help him through it ..."

"Not if it's gonna hurt you. Sometimes you have to stop thinking about others, Sirius, and start thinking about what's best for you for once," Remus says, firmly.

"Remus is right, you shouldn't just go to make him feel better when you know it will hurt you. Sirius, can't you stop thinking about how others feel and start thinking about yourself more?" James says, softly

"Sorry. I can't help it," Sirius says, looking down at his hands trying to fight the tears that are threatening to fall.

"How are you even related to the Blacks? You're the complete opposite of most of them. You're kind, loyal, selfless and open minded, everything that they are not," Lily speaks up, her green eyes looking straight at Sirius.

"Because unlike them I want to be a good person," Sirius answers,

"Mummy? Daddy? Siri? Rem?" Harry says, walking into the room holding a black dog teddy (puppy Padfoot as Harry called it).

"What's wrong, love?" Lily says, softly.

"I had a nightmare," Harry answers, rubbing his tired green eyes, "can Siri come and read me a story?"

"Of course I can, pup. Why don't you go and pick a story, I'll be up in a minute," Sirius answers, his voice soft, caring.

"Okay, Siri," Harry says, smiling before walking away again.

"You're amazing with him," James says, smiling.

"All I said was I would tell him a story," Sirius says, confused.

"I'm not just talking about then, I'm talking about in general," James says, smirking, "do you know what he asks us everyday?"

"No, what?" Sirius answers.

"When's Siri coming over next? Is Siri coming today?" Lily answers, smiling, "he adores you."

"And i adore him too," Sirius says, smiling, "I better go or he'll be wondering where I am."

With that Sirius, leaves the room to go to Harry.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
A few hours later, Sirius and Remus decide to head home as it was beginning to get late leaving James and Lily to talk.

"Do you think Sirius is alright?" Lily asks James, when they are finally alone.

"He's been through worst," James answers, sighing, "I just hope Regulus leaves him alone."

"Yeah," Lily agrees, "maybe one day Regulus will realise that everything that family have taught him is wrong."

"We can only hope," James answers, nodding.

 

 

 

 


End file.
